


Trapped

by IkeaFries



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Beatsaber AU, Let’s stop using Technoblade’s real name, NO character deaths, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkeaFries/pseuds/IkeaFries
Summary: After a long night of chatting with Techno, Tommy, and Phil, Wilbur decides to head to bed. When he wakes  up, he is in a pitch black void on a floating platform..... What the hell?
Kudos: 7





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short chapter. I will usually have a max for 2000 words each chapter so get ready for it <3

Wilbur, Tommy, Techno, and Philza were all in a call chatting and editing at the same time. Tommy who was complaining about something about college and an essay and Wilbur making fun of Tommy. It was nice. They were on call til midnight. The only reason they did get off was because of Phil nagging all of them besides Techno to get to bed and saying they need as much sleep as they can. First went Tommy, then Wilbur, then Phil and Techno. 

——————————————————————

Wilbur sighed, and got up, turning off his PC before flopping into bed. Yeah he was tired from editing but he had fun chatting with his friends. He then slowly fell asleep…

Wilbur woke up in a shiver. Instead of him being in his cozy bed, warm and comfy, he was on a hard concrete floor. He sat up quickly, thinking it was just a dream and if he realized it was a dream it would wake him up, instead it just made him dizzy from sitting up so quick. Wilbur looked around in his surroundings, he was in a black void but a thick, concrete floor was under him, and neon lines around the edges of the rectangle shape area he was in. He stood there, in shock. He stood up and looked over the edge of the platform he was on, holy shit, it was scary. Wilbur quickly looked away and then he saw something, two lightsabers, one red and one blue, Wilbur then recognized his surroundings instantly after he saw the two weapons. Beat Saber

——————————————————————

Tommy remembers two things, one, after the call with big man Philza Minecraft, Wilbur, and Techno he went to bed shortly after. Two, he remembers falling asleep in his bed AND NOT IN A FUCKING PITCH BLACK VOID. He wants to get out of this stupid lucid dream and get back to sleeping and wake up and make a cool story to tell to Wilbur. He still had his essay to do! It was due tomorrow by 3PM and he needed to get it done before Philza found out he actually wasn’t trying to complete his essay last night and really edited a mod video. Tommy didn’t know what he was dreaming about but he just wanted out of it! Tommy just muttered some swears to himself waiting to wake up or someone wake him but he never did. He’s stuck. Tommy freaking out looks around and sees two lightsabers on the ground...

—————————————————————

Phil after getting off the call with Wilbur, Tommy and Techno continued to edit the video he was working on. He made everyone go to bed around midnight which if you’re wondering, he is being a hypocrite for making them go to sleep when he probably will be up wide awake till 3am again. Phil, after editing for god knows how long, started getting tired and headed to bed where Kristen was already asleep. It was quite surprising when he found himself on a platform floating above a black empty void. Like any other normal human being he thought he was having a dream but after waiting a few, just sitting there on the floating platform he realized it wasn’t a dream. He should have woken up around now and shouldn’t be able to think and feel pain. (Yes he did the classic pinch me thing.) Where the fuck was he? He was in his bed sleeping and now he is on a black floating platform not knowing what to do. All he saw was a black endless void around him and two lightsabers in front of him.

——————————————————————

Techno, being pretty much dragged off the call by Phil saying he was going to bed and Tommy and Wilbur should be going to bed too. Ha, imagine getting tired. It was what, midnight for them? It was a nice afternoon day for Techno. 3PM to be exact. He mostly just stayed the rest of the day editing and watching YouTube videos. He finally started to get a little drowsy around 1:35 AM. Yeah Techno’s sleep schedule was interesting to say the least but not as interesting for what he was when he woke up. Techno waking up on a floating platform thought he was going insane or something but he snapped back into thought and thought of all the possibilities of what is happening right now. 1. He was insane. 2. A weird dream 3. I don’t know just what is happening? He calmed down a little and looked around his surroundings. Nothing but a black void. How was your day going? Oh nothing that exciting, just on a floating platform above a pitch black void. That’s when his eyes caught it. Two light sabers, one red, one blue. What the actual fuck.

——————————————————————


End file.
